


late at night i'm lost, alone

by GrayJedi11



Series: diner stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Writing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Diners, Female Deceit Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Schizophrenia, gaud made me write this, i dont have schizophrenia and all i learned is from the internet, if i wrote it really wrong please tell me, im so sorry if i got it wrong i tried my best, the others in the series are ok tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: its like the middle of the night and virgil is working and deceit comes to hang out cause she has problems
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: diner stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706428
Kudos: 39





	late at night i'm lost, alone

**Author's Note:**

> again, really sorry if i portrayed her wrong or if its offensive. if i need to change it or completely take it down, i will.

Virgil watched the group of teenagers walk out into the dark mist, and was suddenly appreciative that, with all his fears, the dark was never one of them. 

He worked at the diner for the night shift in the summers. During the school year he took hours after school, usually as many as he could. His family was barely scraping by money-wise, so he did what he could. 

A few customers lurked after their checks had been paid, talking quietly, almost in fear of something. Perhaps they didn't take the mist as well as Virgil did.

The clock read somewhere around 11:45. Virgil never really practiced reading analog. The diner was peaceful, dim LED lights casting an eerie but familiar glow. Virgil heard the door ring and sauntered over before seeing who it was.

He saw a masculine looking Damien straggling through the door, though they looked too messy and unstable to care much about their gender at the moment. Virgil was surprised they came here. They hadn't talked in months and hadn't really been friends since a year and a half ago. They shook as they sat down at the counter before Virgil. The other guests soon left, seeing their state of mind. 

"Damien, are you-"

"D-Demi," she replied before curling in on herself, hands scratching her face, shutting her eyes tight. Virgil was somewhat surprised she'd managed to even get that out. 

"Demi,"

"Virgil, please, they're trying to hurt me-"

"Demi, it's okay. No one's trying to hurt you."

"They are-"

"They're not real. Do you need my hand?"

Demi almost lunged for Virgil's cold fingers to hold. It seemed almost as if she thought Virgil's hands could whisk away her hallucinations.

"You're hallucinating, Demi. Did you take your meds today?"

"I- I lost them, they wouldn't let me see them, they hid them," she stuttered, one arm scratching violently at the other. Long acrylic nails drew blood from her skin. Virgil gently took hold of the scratching hand with his other. 

"It's okay, Demi. Is there anything I can do?"

"I need, I need my meds, I need them, Virgil."

"Come with me, Demi."

He held her by the back as they approached the back room. He hoped he still had them… 

Sure enough, a nearly empty bottle of pills was set next to the first aid kit. He brought her to get a glass of water and sat with her while she took them. 

She was still shaking, but seemingly calmer now. Virgil held onto her arm. 

"Do you want something to watch?"

Virgil handed her his phone, something she was rather familiar with. She opened YouTube and searched for a specific Kasey Golden watercolor video. Virgil guessed it was something calming along with being able to see someone, even if it was just their hand. 

They watched through the video, and by the end Demi's breathing was steady. They sat there in silence for a little while.

"Thanks, V."

"No problem."

"Honestly, I don't know what happened. Just lost them, I suppose. Really glad I gave you a few to keep. You're a good friend for keeping them."

Two years ago, Virgil never would have heard that. She needed help for so long and just didn't have the money that she started lashing out, growing distant. Eventually Virgil gave her as much money as was reasonable from his income and she started to get back on her feet. It was only a few months ago, however, when they'd actually spoken. 

"Thanks."

They shared a quick look before initiating a mutual hug (which was rather difficult, considering they were in two different chairs) and both felt the other's beating heart slow. 

She'd nicknamed herself "Deceit" from the lies her brain would tell her, and as it turned out, the lies she'd tell others. She finally realized how much hiding all that was going on was hurting other people when Virgil left her on her own. He was glad that she could trust him with her mental health, even after that.

The clock now read 1:30, and both of them seemed to notice.

"You can stay as long as you need. Well, and until my shift ends."

"I do need to get home, though."


End file.
